seusslova29fandomcom-20200214-history
Simbaladdin
'''Simbaladdin '''is Seusslova29's movie spoof of Disney's Aladdin. Cast * Aladdin - Adult Simba (The Lion King; 1994) * Jasmine - Adult Nala (The Lion King; 1994) * The Genie - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) * Jafar - Scar (The Lion King; 1994) * Iago - Zazu (The Lion King; 1994) * Abu - Uncle Max (The Lion King; 1994) * Rajah - Pumbaa (The Lion King; 1994) * The Sultan - Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Gazeem the Thief - Banzai (The Lion King; 1994) * The Cave of Wonders - The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * Razoul - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Razoul's Guards - The Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book; 1967) * The Magic Carpet - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) * The Magic Lamp - Itself * The Peddler - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Woman at the Window - Mrs. Toucanella (Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who; 1970) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride), Winifred (The Jungle Book; 1967), and Kala (Tarzan; 1999) * Balcony Harem Girls - Adult Faline, Miss Bunny, and Bluebelle (Bambi; 1942) * Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King; 1994) * Necklace Man and Woman - Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Fat Ugly Woman - Ma (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Two Hungry Children - Wolf Cubs (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Melman and Marty (Madagascar) * Prince Achmed - Alex (Madagascar) * Omar the Melon Seller - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Pot Seller - Horton the Elephant (Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who; 1970) * Nut Seller - King Julien (Madagascar) * Necklace Seller - Maurice (Madagascar) * Fish Seller - Rico (Madagascar) * Fire Eater - Adult Tantor (Tarzan; 1999) * Boy Wanting an Apple - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Farouk the Apple Seller - Steele (Balto; 1995) * Old Man Jafar - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Brooke (Ice Age: Collision Course), Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted), and Terk (Tarzan; 1999) * Iago with Jasmine's Voice - Bartok (Anastasia) * Pinocchio-Head Genie - Olaf (Frozen) * Evil Genie - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Camel Abu - Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi; 1942) * Horse Abu - Samson (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) * Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) * Ostrich Abu - Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats) * Turtle Abu - Speed (The Swan Princess) * Car Abu - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Elephant Abu - Horton the Elephant (Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who; 2008) * Dog Genie - Pongo (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * Rabbit Genie - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) * Sheep Genie - Max the Sheepdog (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Parade Leader Genie - Iron Joe (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Old Man Genie - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Little Boy Genie - Katie (Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who; 2008) * Fat Man Genie - Mr. Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * 75 Golden Camels - Camels in Circus Parade (Dumbo; 1941) * TV Parade Host Harry Genie - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who; 1970) * TV Parade Host June Genie - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Manny (Ice Age) * Leopard Genie - Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Goat Genie - Baby Melman (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Harem Genie - Mena (Bambi II) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (Dumbo; 1941) * 60 Elephants - Elephants (Tarzan; 1999) * Llamas - Macrauchenias (Ice Age) * Bears and Lions - Little John (Robin Hood; 1973) and Adult Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Brass Bands - Big Bad Wolf Playing Trumpet (Looney Tunes) * 40 Fakirs - Rhino Guards and Arrow-Shooting Wolves (Robin Hood; 1973) * Cooks and Bakers - Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad, Rat, Mole, and Angus MacBadger (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad/The Wind in the Willows) * Birds that "Warble on Key" - Crows (Dumbo; 1941) * Rodney Dangerfield Genie - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Super Spy Genie - Wylie Burp (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Teacher Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Table Lamp Genie - The Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * Bee Genie - Buzzbee (The Hive) * Submarine Genie - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * One of Flamingos - Puffin (The Swan Princess) * Gigantic Genie - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) * Rajah as Tiger Cub - Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron) * Jafar's Snake Staff - Itself * Toy Abu - Bullseye (Toy Story 2) * Snake Jafar - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Cheerleader Genies - Lemurs (Madagascar) * Genie Jafar - Monstro the Whale (Pinocchio; 1940) Category:Movies